


Return To London

by DementorsKiss9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Developing Friendship, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Post Movie, fantastic case and what newt hides in it, london setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementorsKiss9/pseuds/DementorsKiss9
Summary: After the events in New York, Newt returns to London with a new addition to his case and tries to decide what to do next. Nothing is ever going to be the same again, but they all need a little rest and time to breathe first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the film at midnight on the opening night, I've had so many fanfic ideas in my head its ridiculous. I just had to get some out. 
> 
> Intended as a oneshot, but if anyone's interested in this idea I may continue it as a series.
> 
> Also, its been quite a while since I wrote anything so I apologies if Im a little rusty.

 

Newt Scamander picked up his case and stepped off the boat. Having just spent a year away, it definitely felt good to be back in England again. Gripping his (now tightly secured) case in his hand, he made his way purposefully down the street, the smell of the sea and something else that was distinctly England in the air.

It wasn’t a particularly remarkable street. Nothing magical about it whatsoever, and nothing really stood out form a Muggle perspective either. All around him people hurried about, barely glancing up from their busy lives. They certainly took no notice of him. Still, Newt marched forwards.

At the first branch off into an alley, Newt took a sharp turn. It was rather dark, and more than a little damp, moss creeping over the bricks on the walls beside him. A rather scrawny cat peered out at him from behind a dustbin, and Newt couldn’t help but produce something resembling chicken from one of his many coat pockets and offering it to the animal. It wasn’t just magical beasts that held a special place in his heart, after all.  
The cat crept forwards, suspicious of the stranger but drawn in by the tempting smell of the offered meat. When it was close enough, Newt dropped it to the ground for the animal, who quickly snatched it up and disappeared back behind the dustbin.

Conspicuously glancing around to make sure no one was watching him, he quickly turned on his heel and disapparated.  
The cat paid no mind to the sudden departure, far too busy enjoying its meal.

*

Newt carefully placed his case on the worn floor beside the wobbly bed and breathed out a sigh as he sank down. What a mad few days he had had. When he had first set off to write his book he had no idea that he would end up in the middle of such a serious threat to the wizarding world. All he had wanted was to study his creatures, finish his manuscript, and come home. But of course it all managed to go wrong at the last hurdle. Such was his luck.

It wasn’t all bad though, he supposed. He had made what he was sure would be friends for life. When he takes his book to Tina, he’ll need to stop by Jacobs bakery too, just to make sure the Muggle is getting on alright. If he was being honest with himself, he’s really going to miss Jacob. In a way it was refreshing for him, being able to introduce his creatures to someone who wasn’t burdened with growing up with false information and prejudice regarding them. The way Jacob had looked at them in wonder, that’s what he hopes to show the rest of the wizarding community.

Sinking back into the bed, he took in his surroundings. Musty old rug, wardrobe coming off a little at the hinges, and a set of rickety old drawers he definitely will not be using. Then there’s the wallpaper. Newt isn’t sure if the peeling parts actually make it better or worse, as it was clearly awful to begin with. The whole room smelled strongly of dust, and he could already feel his nose twitching in irritation. The blankets were rough under his hands, but warm. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable bed he’s ever slept on, but far from the worst.  
It wasn’t much, but his little room in the Leaky Cauldron will have to do for now.

He hadn’t seen much sense in keeping his old flat when he was going to be out of the country for a whole year. Its likely long gone by now, but he’s not really in any rush to find a new place. He has everything he needs right here in his case.

Speaking of which, Newt’s noticed its started to shake a little. Probably time to go check on everyone. Its been a long journey.

*

His nimble hands make quick work of the knots he’s tied around the case, and soon he has it springing open on the floor in front of him. Double checking that all his protections and silencing charms were still in place in the room (it would be very awkward if someone were to walk in on him, given the contents of the case), he carefully made his way down the steps to the magical room below.

Coming into his little work shed, he instantly felt at home.  
Just being surrounded by his collection of magical odds and ends put Newt at ease. He slipped out of his blue coat, rolled up his sleeves, and got to work

Glancing quickly towards his newest inhabitant in the corner of the room, Newt found him still quite fast asleep, so he set off to tend to the others first.  
Picket, of course, still refused to go back to his tree. Newt has all but given up trying to reason with him at this point. Not that he tries very hard, to be honest. He rather likes having a constant companion with him. So long as he keeps out of sight of Muggles, what’s the harm in letting the little Bowtruckle stay with him?

Ducking a Doxy that went zooming past his head, he stopped to check that his Niffler was still where he aught to be (he was). Newt then continued along to Dougals nest. He really was quite taken with the Occamys, and Newt had noticed he’d still been stealing food for them. With a quiet chuckle, he moved on.

He paused a little sadly at what had been Frank’s territory. While he was of course happy to see him returned to his homeland, Newt couldn’t deny that he was going to miss his feathered friend. It would certainly take a while for him to get used to his absence. He wasn’t quite ready to re-purpose his area yet either, so for now it would stay as it was.

He knew everything was going to change for him now. It had to. So while he could, Newt was going to enjoy his time with his creatures. Apart from the obvious reason, he also suspected that MACUSA couldn’t hold Grindelwald for very long. Newt had the sinking feeling that he hadn’t seen the last of him.  
There was so much he needed to do now. He planned on handing in his manuscript first thing tomorrow morning, and then he suspected taking care of his new acquirement was going to take up rather a lot of his time. Not that Newt minded of course. Putting broken things back together again was almost part of his job description. And besides that, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed helping them recover. He enjoyed caring for others. Even if this case was rather different from anything he’d dealt with before, and likely to be far more difficult too.

Although now that he thinks on the impossible task ahead of him a little more, Newt worries that he may not be able to achieve it himself. What if he requires help? Who would he even turn to? Who could he trust with such a thing? Despite his kind and generous heart, Newt really didn’t have many friends. Especially not in London.

That train of thought raises a new worry. He had promised to deliver a copy of his book to Tina in person. That would mean returning to New York, sooner rather than later. Will everything with MACUSA be settled down by then? Will it be safe to take the contents of his case back to New York so soon after the last incident?

Newt shakes his head to clear his anxious thoughts. Its no use worrying about it now. He’ll just have to wait and see how everything plays out.

*

Once he’s checked that everyone is well fed and content, he makes his way back over to his newest acquirement.

Still fast asleep.

Its been over a week now, and he still hasn’t woken up. Understandable, of course, after everything. But Newt can’t help but begin to worry.

Just as he was about to turn away again, the body in the corner stirs. Newt can see him slowly opening his eyes, can see the panic start to rise in them as he realises he’s in unfamiliar territory. Newt approaches him as he would any scared creature.

“Shh, shh, its alright. You’re safe here.” Newt holds out his hands in a universal sign of peace.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. No one’s going to hurt you while you’re with me.” He eases forward a little, reaching out to offer a comforting touch.  
Startled, the figure flinches back.  
“Its okay, its okay. I’m a friend. I’m not going to hurt you,” he repeats himself, hoping his words will somehow sink in.

Their eyes lock. One pair frightened, the other soft and reassuring. Slowly, the figure shuffles forward into the light, towards Newt.  
“Thats it,” Newt continues in a gentle tone, trying his hardest not to startle him again. “Come on, its alright. You’re alright. You’re safe here.” Newts arms are still outstretched, but he daren’t be the first to make contact at this point.

A timid hand reaches out to him. Newt gently takes it in his own. A face comes out from the shadows.

“Where am I?”

“Its alright Credence,” Newt holds his hand in both of his own. “You’re in my home. You’re safe here.”


End file.
